5º modos de irritar o seu amigo
by Mrs. Trafalgar
Summary: Sabe quando vc num tem nada pra fazer e vc vai escrever... Pois é sai isso!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence (pode ficar ¬¬ loiro gritante chato dogaray), os Uchihas (infelizmente) também não (T.T), Mas ninguém me tira o Sasori! u.u

**Descrição: **Sabe quando tu num tem nada pra fazer e tu vai escrever... Pois é sai isso!

**5º Modos de irritar o seu amigo**

**N/a:**** Aê povooo! Feliz Ano novoo!**

**Lu: Já é ano novo há um tempão! **

**Não importa! Eu estava sem net, sem TV a cabo, e com preguiça de pegar o PS2!**

**Sasori: e o que a loca faz! Escreve uma historia sobre mim!**

**E o óleo de Peroba**

**Sasori: esquece isso!**

**Ok! Vamos começar logo isso**

**Betta: Aff's ¬¬ sem beta!**

**Fala: **_- ação –_# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

-x-

Sabe aqueles dias que não tem nada pra fazer!

Aqueles dias que não tem internet

Aqueles dias que os seus pais não pagaram a TV a cabo

Aqueles dias que não tem PS2!

Enfim existem vários dias desses

Mas nenhum fica no mesmo dia

Mas por incrível que pareça isso aconteceu tudo num mesmo dia

E você tem que escolher entre ficar com a sua avó na sala assistindo a Novela ou ir a casa de um dos seus amigos

-x-

E Você escolheu o que mesmo?

Ahhh você escolheu ir pra casa de um amigo

Então você cria uma lista de coisas pra fazer na casa do seu amigo

Pra ver se faz você feliz por alguns momentos antes de voltar pra aquilo que você chama de vida

-x-

**1º Você chega sem avisar e pega o seu querido amigo de surpresa!**

Itachi chega na casa de Sasori...

...E Toca na campainha...

...Sasori abre a porta...

...Com a pior cara de aff's do mundo...

... Como se você estivesse atrapalhando alguma coisa Super Importante...

... Afinal você chegou sem avisar...

... Ele fala pra você esperar um momento...

... E fecha a porta na sua cara...

... No momento seguinte você sabe o porque da cara de aff's do seu querido amigo...

... E deseja esquecer o que você acabou de ver...

... Com certeza você estava atrapalhando alguma coisa Super Importante...

... Você sabe pelo simples fato de ter visto o seu outro querido amigo deidara saindo daquela casa...

... E com a mesma cara de aff's do Sasori, e ofegante, e, também vermelho.

... Você deve saber o que estava acontecendo...

-x-

**2º reclame da casa do seu amigo **

**Itachi:** Sasori!

**Sasori:** oi! ¬¬

**Itachi:** sua casa esta bagunçada!

Sasori olha em volta e vê a sua casa normalmente como se nada estivesse fora do lugar

**Sasori:** eu acho que esta tudo normal ó.ò

Itachi olha em volta e tem a visão do Inferno

Era o abajur jogado no chão a mesa virada o chão sujo de uma parada branca, as cadeiras jogadas por ai... (**N/a:** **Sasori:** a minha casa não é assim! E não pensem besteira sobre a parada branca!)

...Ele nem quis ver o quarto de Sasori, devia ser o puro inferno e ele o Demônio.

Itachi depois de tanto olhar para as coisas fora do lugar desmaiou.

**Itachi:** X.X

**Sasori**: O.O

-x-

**3º Fale que a mal da mãe do seu amigo!**

**Itachi:** cara eu acho que eu vi a sua mãe ali na esquina, ela ateh quis fazer umas paradas comigo mais eu recusei! Kkkk xD

**Sasori:** hum é mesmo!

**Itachi:** é mesmo! xD

A partir dessa frase o assunto morreu

Sasori nem se mexeu

**Itachi:** mas sim! ¬¬

**Sasori:** mas sim o que?

**Itachi:** você chamar sua mãe pra me bater não!

**Sasori:** Tem que chamar é?

**Itachi:** claro! ¬¬ Aff's ¬¬

Sasori fez um movimento com as mãos e sua mãe veio

**Itachi:** O.O

**Sasori:** o que foi?

**Itachi:** ela ta viva? O.O

**Sasori:** Não.

Itachi desmaia

-x-

**4º Acabe com a comida do seu amigo**

**Itachi:** To com fome!

**Sasori:** e o que eu tenho haver com isso?

**Itachi:** eu to na sua casa!

**Sasori:** e o que isso quer dizer?

**Itachi:** quer dizer que você tem a obrigação de me alimentar! ¬¬ Aff's ¬¬

**Sasori:** ahhh entendi!

**Itachi:** tinha que ser ruivo mesmo!

Eles foram pra cozinha...

...E por incrível que pareça a cozinha era muito bonita e arrumada...

**Sasori:** gostou! Foi a minha mãe que arrumou

**Itachi:** X.X foi? X.X

**Sasori:** é

Então eles foram ver o que tinha na geladeira

Itachi viu um sanduiche e o pegou

Sasori só olhou e não pegou nada

Eles voltaram pra sala

Itachi pegou o Sanduiche e o mordeu

**Itachi:** X.X

**Sasori**: O que foi!

**Itachi:** X.X

**Sasori:** ahhh me esqueci que eu "IMORTALIZEI" toda a comida dessa casa

**Itachi:** Como assim?

**Sasori:** eu empalhei! A Arte É Para Ser Eterna!

**Itachi:** X.X aff's ¬¬ X.X

-x-

**5º Fale que o seu amigo é fraco e vá para o Fight com ele :x**

Itachi se levanta e vai na direção do Sasori

Sasori olha pra Itachi

Itachi pega Sasori pela gola da camisa

**Itachi:** Você é fraco, Porque é fraco, Por que falta ódio... ò.ó

Sasori nada disse, só revirou os olhos.

**Itachi:** na verdade pra você falta óleo de peroba xD já que você é uma marionete -.-

**Sasori:** Óleo de peroba?

**Itachi:** é!

**Sasori:** pra que serve o oleo de peroba?

**Itachi:** (**N/a:** Modo Professor on) pra passar em móveis de madeira deixar brilhando, pele macia e lustrosa pra você xD

**Sasori:** Ahh eu quero óleo de peroba! (**N/a:** **Sasori:** Aff's eu nem quero óleo de peroba! **Lu: **Não é! Então eu naum sei quem tah pedindo óleo de peroba da irmã dela)

**Itachi:** eu tenho só um!

Ele mostrou o vidro, e depois deixou o vidro cair no chão

**Itachi:** Ops! Caiu.

**Sasori:** o.o

**Sasori:** õ.õ

**Sasori:** ó.ò

**Sasori:** ò.ó

Itachi viu cada mudança de rosto de Sasori

Pelo visto ele queria mesmo o Óleo de peroba

**Sasori:** Ahhhhh!

**Itachi:** AHHH!

E os dois foram pro Fight

Não sabemos direito quem ganhou

Mas os dois saíram bem ferradinhos

-x-

**N/a:**** Aff's! ¬¬**

**Enfim terminei! Me livrei de mais uma!**

**Agora é só Bem ou Mal!**

**Enfim eu dedico essa Fic Ao Gean! A minha Irmã! E a Giu!**

**Por que os dois me deram ideias! E a Giu eu toh dedicando porque eu não fui ao Aniversario dela! Enfim Desculpe-me Giu!**

**Bom eu acho que eu devia Agradecer A net lenta e os Meus avos por não terem pago a Tv a cabo e a minha Prequiça**

**Sasori: E vc devia me agradecer por eu ter pago mico**

**AAhh vc não interessa**

**Mas enfim ta ai a fic**

**Review's?**


End file.
